


Say goodbye

by panna_acida



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era passata una settimana dall'ultima volta che si erano parlati, dal'ultimo grosso litigio a causa del suo menager, ma sinceramente non capiva perchè Kaito doveva essere così geloso di Lagi, e non era la prima volta che si ritrovavano a discutere su quella faccenda ed ora era veramente arrivato al punto di rottura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [una disgraziata che mi fa scrivere angst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=una+disgraziata+che+mi+fa+scrivere+angst).



Era passata una settimana dall'ultima volta che si erano parlati, dal'ultimo grosso litigio a causa del suo menager, ma sinceramente non capiva perchè Kaito doveva essere così geloso di Lagi, e non era la prima volta che si ritrovavano a discutere su quella faccenda ed ora era veramente arrivato al punto di rottura. Glielo aveva spiegato un milione di volte che non doveva esserne geloso, che lo considerava solo come un fratello minore e che NO, non poteva cambiare agente, perchè Lagi era legato in un modo del tutto contorto alla sua storia e quindi conosceva tutti i suoi bisogni, sapeva come trattarlo e dargli i lavori che lo avrebbero aiutato a nascondere nel migliore dei modi la sua vera natura. Ma a quanto pareva Kaito non voleva capirlo, e si era rinchiuso NUOVAMENTE in camera sua rifiutandosi di parlargli, o di aprire anche solo la porta.  
Ma lui sapeva perfettamente che era li dentro, riusciva a sentirlo nonostante il tanfo dolciastro che sovrastava tutto come una coperta, bruciandogli il naso, così sbuffando si ritrovò nuovamente di fronte a quella porta, con una mano alzata pronto a bussare quando sentì distintamente provenire dall'intero alcuni rumori.  
 **«Kaito per favore apri...»** iniziai con tono quasi stanco, e decisamente annoiato da quella faccenda che iniziava ad allungarsi decisamente troppo, e sopratutto dalla mancanza di sangue, del SUO sangue che sembrava essere diventata quasi una droga per il mio povero organismo. Aspettai qualche secondo ma niente, solo altri rumori ovattati dall'interno della stanza e niente di più.  
Allora bussai con forza questa volta **«dannazione Kaito non puoi ignorarmi in questo modo»** feci scattando per andare a sbattere la testa contro la porta fregandomene degli sguardi che ricevetti da alcuni ragazzi che passarono in corridoio, alcuni schifati, altri decisamente divertiti percè diciamocelo vedere un ragazzone alto come il sottoscritto con capelli lunghi tutti arruffati e legati malamente con una tutona non era decisamente un bello spettacolo, scivolai anche appena per finire così in ginocchio ed infilarmi le mani nei capelli scompigliandoli ulteriormente **«d'accordo fai come vuoi... ignorami,ma non potrai farlo per sempre ricordalo»** feci perpoi alzarmi e ritornare nella mia stanza e sperare che prima o poi sarei riuscito a bloccarlo in un angolo e parlargli faccia a faccia.

Ma ovviamente i miei piani erano tranquillamente volati tutti dalla finestra, con un altra settimana completamente volata, i miei tentativi di approcciarlo in mensa, al bar, a lezione erano tutti falliti miseramente, perchè quel ragazzo sembrava una certa dote a schivarmi, o comunque a tenersi impegnato con altre cose, e contando pure che Lagi aveva iniziato a riepirmi di ulteriore lavoro tenendomi la maggior parte del tempo fuori dal campus di certo non aiutava in quel particolare frangente della mia vita, che sembrava decisamente andare sempre più a rotoli. Infatti negli ultimi giorni tornavo al dormitorio solo per.. dormire e neanche per seguire le lezioni, facendo così anche precipitare i miei voti, cosa di cui in quel momento mi preoccupavo poco e niente.

Così una sera tornando da lavoro feci quello che avrei dovuto fare molto tempo prima che tutta quella storia tra di noi iniziasse, prima di portarlo a soffrire per uno come me, presi una decisione, feci tappa come ormai solito nelle ultime due settimane alla sua porta e bussai, l'orario probabilmente non era dei migliori, ma se non agivo in quel momento non ne avrei avuto più il coraggio. Aspettai pazientemente una qualche reazione, ma come al solito nulla, il silenzio più assoluto anche se lui era li dentro e sapevo che mi avrebbe sentito perchè avvertii chiaramente dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi alla porta per poi fermarsi. Sorrisi tristemente e mi sedetti in terra posando la schiena alla porta, presi un profondo respiro ed inizia a parlare. **«Forse avrei dovuto agire prima, ma speravo veramente che tutto questo si sistemasse, lo speravo con tutto il cuore ma forse ti ho chiesto veramente troppo in tutto questo tempo...»** mi fermai appena sentendo nuovi rumori dietro la porta ed un leggero * _thud_ *, probabilmente Kaito aveva imitato la mia posizione all'interno della stanza... schiena contro schiena per l'ultima volta... ed il sorriso sparì nuovamente dal mio viso mentre riprendevo a parlare **«.. come avevo immaginato non avremmmo mai dovuto iniziare questa relazione, sapevo che ti avrei fatto soffrire, sapevo che non potevi capire, sapevo che non sarebbe potuta durare per ovvi motivi eppure ci ho provato, ci abbiamo provato entrambi a farla funzionare e per un pò ci siamo pure riusciti»** sentii nuovo movimento all'interno e **«non aprire la porta per favore» feci scuotendo appena la testa, perchè sentii chiaramente il lucchetto interno scattare «lasciami finire ti prego»** aspettai qualche secondo ancora e non sentendo più nulla ripresi a parlare **«come dicevo, ci eravamo quasi riusciti, ma ad alcune cose non posso fare proprio a meno e Lagi è uno di questi, lui conosce tutto di me e non posso affidarmi ad altre persone per quelle cose e poi la sua famiglia è con me da secoli, sarebbe come tradirli e non voglio anche se ti amo veramente tanto...»** feci sorridendo appena **«...credo che questa nostra storia debba terminare, veramente per questo sono qui stasera»** ed in quel momento sentii chiaramente il lucchetto scattare nuovamente e la porta iniziare ad aprirsi ed allora appena vidi anche solo di sfuggita il suo volto shockato dissi l'ultima parola prima di sparire dalla scuola e dalla sua vita definitivamente **«Addio»** e corsi sentendo solo la sua voce che mi chiamava disperata e niente più mentre uscivo come una furia dalla porta di emergenza per dirigermi il più lontano possibile da tutto, tutti e sopratutto lui, quel piccolo raggio di sole che mi aveva dato la possibilità di amare nuovamente.


	2. ... and goodbye

Era tutta una bugia quella che avevo vissuto fino a quel momento, una dolce bugia che mi volevo far andare bene a tutti i costi anche dopo quello che era successo, oppure volevo solo cambiare tutto quello che mi circondava facendolo diventare più reale.  
Ma era solo una bellissima bugia, adatta solo a quel momento, a quella situazione, una bugia di cui Kaito aveva fatto parte e che ora avrei dovuto cancellare dalla mia memoria. Operazione decisamente difficile, perché nonostante il poco tempo che avevamo passato insieme mi era entrato dentro in profondità lasciando un segno decisamente più profondo di quanto avevo previsto. torsi appena il naso allontanandomi dalla finestra della stanza che mi ospitava riportando la mia attenzione sul piccolo calendario che Lagi mi aveva dato con segnate tutte le date e gli orari dei nuovi photoshoot che mi sarebbero toccati, e che avrebbero chiuso anche quella parte della mia vita. Giocherellai un pò con i foglio e mi diressi al letto dove mi stesi iniziando a pensare a tutto quello che avevo fatto nella scuola, a tutto quello che avevo potuto fare e a lui, lasciandomi scivolare in un sonno agitato.

La vita che mi era stata data era preziosa, ma a volte volevo veramente farla finita, anche se sapevo benissimo che era alquanto difficile e che una certa persona non me lo avrebbe perdonato, così sbuffando entra nel locale che quel giorno avrebbe ospitato le prove del photoshoot e mi preparai come al solito non accorgendomi di un paio di occhi che mi seguirono fino al camerino dove mi sentii tirare la maglia per ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con Kaito... spalancai gli occhi sorpreso di quell'incontro, e sopratutto per non aver sentito subito il suo odore inconfondibile, di nutella ed altri dolci, così dannatamente suo.  
 **«Cosa...?»** feci non riuscendo a finire la frase che lo vidi colmare la distanza che ci separava e premere con forza e decisione le sue labbra sulle mie, nonostante un forte rossore che gli si andò a dipingere sulle guance e le mani che si strinsero sulla maglia che portavo tremassero leggermente, ma decisi comunque di non ricambiare quel bacio forzato, nonostante il suo sapore sulle mie labbra era quasi intossicante, così quando finalmente si staccò lo guardai inarcando appena un sopraccigio senza dire niente aspettando una qualche sua reazione. **«Non mi lasciare più così...»** fece guardando appena in basso, per poi rialzare lo sguardo deciso e fissarlo nel mio.  
 **«Mi sembrava fossi te quello che non volesse più avere niente a che fare con...»** feci, venendo bloccato dalla sua mano che mi si piantò sulla bocca ammutolendomi.  
 **«Non pensare!»** fece quasi irritato **«non pensare per me, perchè non sai quello che mi passa per la testa, non sai...»** ma questa volta lo fermai io, andandogli a piantare una mano sulla bocca mimando la sua azione, per poi andare ad esercitare la forza che avevo e staccarmi la sua mano dal volto, non prima di avergli posato un bacio delicato sul palmo. **«E' vero, feci liberandolo ma posandogli comunque un dito sulle labbra per farlo stare zitto «ma se te non parli e mi eviti come diavolo faccio a sapere quello che ti passa per la testa?»** feci iniziando ad alzare esponenzialmente la voce, perchè sentivo tutta la frustrazione, la solitudine che avevo provato in quel mese... già, perchè nel frattempo era passato un lungo mese, da quando avevamo litigato a causa di Lagi **«non leggo nella mente della gente, non ne ho il potere, ma con te credo proprio che mi sarebbe decisamente servito»** feci esplodendo definitivamente per poi alzare le mani in aria in senso di sconfitta e girarmi e marciare con passo pesante verso la poltroncina che faceva bella mostra nel camerino che mi avevano assegnato, per lasciarmici cadere pesantemente sopra, così da far sprofondare la faccia nelle maniche mi passai tra i capelli per poi farle ricadere di lato e fuori dai braccioli.

_Avevo esagerato? Forse. Me ne fregava? Assolutamente no. Ero senza cuore? Si, dato che era morto molto tempo prima._

Ma vedere quel lampo di colpevolezza passargli per il volto mi fece male, più male di quanto volessi ammettere, così sospirando pesantemente gli indicai l'altra poltrona invitandolo a sedersi, così che avremmo potuto parlare da persone civili e magari, chissà risolvere tutta quella faccenda in maniera civile.  
Per fortuna avevo più di un ora prima dell'inizio del photoshoot, constatai alzando gli occhi all'orologio appeso alla parte sopra lo specchio.  
 **«Come dicevo, se non mi parli io non posso capire quello che provi, ma come ti ho già detto mille altre volte Lagi non lo posso lasciare così»** feci deciso, ma con voce molto più soft, spostando il mio sguardo sulla sua figura che al nome di coluichenondeveesserenominato si irrigidì, per poi rilassarsi appena.  
 **«Lo so, e scusa»** fece lui iniziando piano come se avesse paura della mia possibile reazione **«Ma non posso farci niente io... _ti amo troppo_ »** concluse quasi con un sospiro la frase, facendomi spalancare gli occhi, e crescere quella piccola speranza che avevo letteralmente gettato fuori dalla finestra ritornare a farsi largo nel mio cuore.. o in quello che ne restava.. almeno.

Amore... un sentimento che poteva distruggere o costruire, un sentimento che in quel momento ci aveva diviso perchè troppo forte, un sentimento che poteva anche legarci nuovamente proprio perchè così forte.

Mi grattai leggermente i collo non sapendo cosa fare, visto il silenzio imbarazzante che si era venuto a creare dopo la sua confessione... **«Lo so, e ti amo tanto anche io, ma questo non significa che stare insieme faccia bene ad entrambi, basta vedere come ti faccio soffrire non facendo assolutamente nulla»** perchè quello era, solo perchè avevo Lagi accanto a me lui soffriva, oppure se facevo sbagliavo, bastava guardare come lo avevo ridotto quando tutto quello era cominciato, e sinceramente di rivivere tutto una seconda volta non ce l'avrei fatta assolutamente.  
Così con sguardo dannatamente serio lo guardai per bene dopo quel mese, notando le occhiaie che aveva sotto gli occhi, il fatto che fosse ancora più pallido ma quello non doveva distrarmi **«Credo sia meglio se interrompiamo la relazione, poi tranquillo non dovrai più preoccuparti di vedermi, perchè ho intenzione di lasciare la città appena finisce il mese»** feci chiudendo gli occhi ed abbassando appena la testa, anche se sentii chiaramente il suo respiro fermarsi per qualche secondo, appena lanciai la bomba che mi tenevo dentro ormai da qualche giorno.  
 **«NO»** gli sentii dire quasi con tono disperato, seguito da un rapido movimento e dalle sue braccia che mi si legarono al collo stringendomi con forza **«NON PUOI, NON puoi lasciarmi così, _io non..._ »** e non riuscì a finire la frase che iniziò a piangere disperatamente andandomi a bagnare il collo della maglia che indossavo, tenendomi stretto, per quel che poteva.  
Allora sospirai pesantemente, non volevo vederlo così, ma quella era sicuramente la decisione migliore per entrambi e ne ero più che sicuro. Così gli andai a posare una mano sulla testa arruffandogli appena i capelli, per poi spostare le mani sulle sue braccia facendole scivolare lentamente per arrivare ai polsi dove strinsi leggermente così da fargli mollare la presa e staccarlo delicatamente da me.  
 **«Sappiamo entrambi che è la soluzione migliore»** feci scuotendo leggermente la testa, non accorgendomi che anche io avevo iniziato a piangere, fino a che alcune gocce salate non mi bagnarono le labbra facendomi spalancare gli occhi e passare il palmo della mano sugli occhi per constatare proprio quello che sembrava... stavo piangendo. Divertente la situazione, io che volevo fare il forte mi ero ridotto a piangere... storsi il naso e mi pulii gli occhi usando la stessa maglia che indossavo, fregandomene della decenza che era andata a quel paese da un bel pò.  
 **«Se continuo a starti intorno te continuerai a soffrire, anche se lascio Lagi da parte, magari non incontrandolo più... _cosa impossibile_ »** aggiunsi, l'ultima parte quasi sottovoce, perchè sapevo che razza di zuccone era il rossastro. Già uno zuccone come la persona che ora mi guardava con uno sguardo completamente distrutto, uno sguardo che non riuscivo a tenere minimamente. Mi alzai dalla mia sedia andandogli a posare una mano sul petto per farlo spostare, così da potermi muovere tranquillamente e cambiarmi con i vestiti che mi erano stati dati visto che l'orario era sempre più vicino, ed il lavoro non potevo lasciarlo a metà.  
Così per il tempo che mi cambiai rimanemmo entrambi in silenzio, intervallati solo dai rumori esterni dal camerino che ci ricordavano dove ci trovassimo smorzando anche se solo leggermente quell'aria tesa che si era creata.

Finito di cambiarmi mi andai a sedere davanti lo specchio per sistemare i capelli ed il trucco che dovevo per forza di cose mettere, così ne approfittai per sbirciare con gli occhi quello che Kaito faceva, ma sembrava non essersi mosso minimamente da dove lo avevo lasciato, e sinceramente a quello non sapevo proprio come reagire, ma doveva trovare lui un modo per uscirne altrimenti il circolo vizioso si sarebbe ripetuto e ci sarebbe rimasto bruciato ulteriormente.  
 **«Sai...»** feci per cercare di farlo uscire da quella trance in cui sembrava essere caduto «...credo che tenersi tutto dentro non ti faccia bene, e che dovresti approfittare del fatto che sono qui, per prendermi a male parole, ed usarmi come un pungiball e tirare fuori tutta la frustrazione ed il dolore che ti sto facendo accumulare. In fondo quello era il meno che potevo fare, dato che comunque le ferite esterne guarivano rapidamente, ma almeno le ferite interne me le sarei tenute a memoria per non ripetere nuovamente per la terza volta lo stesso errore madornale.  
Un leggero bussare alla porta ed un altrettanto sussurrato **«Tra dieci minuti cominciamo gli scatti»** però sembrò riportarlo alla realtà più di quanto avessi fatto, anche se sembrò proprio che le mie parole di poso prima fossero state ricevute perchè velocemente mi sentii arrivare in pieno volto un pugno ben assessastato che probabilmente mi ruppe il setto nasale facendo fluire una grossa quantità di sangue che mi andò a macchiare i vestiti che avevo appena messo... me lo meritavo, e mentre il mio sguardo era ancora annebbiato dal forte dolore che iniziava già a sparire, non percepii la sua mano nei capelli fini a che non li tirò con forza così a da farmi reclinare la testa all'indietro e farmi spalancare gli occhi decisamente non aspettandomi quella reazione da una persona che credvo assolutamente docile e contro la violenza.. ma cavolo forse lo avevo fatto veramente scattare.. e poi le sue labbra sulle mie ed il sapore metallico del suo sangue che lentamente fluiva nella mia bocca facendomi spalancare ancora di più ( _se possibile_ ) gli occhi.  
Ma quel dolce sapore così come era arrivato, altrettanto velocemente scomparve come Kaito che uscendo dal camerino, prima di abbandonarmi li dentro si giro di scatto decretando con estrema risolutezza **«Se pensi che mi dia per vinto così velocemente sbagli di grosso, per cui non pensare che ti libererai di me così velocemente.»** E detto quello uscì sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciandomi senza parole, a dovermi cambiare NUOVAMENTE, e a dover spiegare perchè tutto quel caos ed i perchè dei vestiti macchiati di sangue... Scrollai appena la testa con un mezzo sorrisino sulle labbra prima di alzarmi e fare quello che avrei dovuto fare, lavorare.

**Author's Note:**

> chissà che in un futuro * _cofforsepuredomicof_ * non vado a scrivergli un seguito


End file.
